


Going to Excess

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro, Shindou, and ¥12000 worth of sushi. An eating contest ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Excess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Written for the insane Hikago rewatch chat crew. ♥

He's not sure how he got talked into this; all he remembers is Shindou suggesting ramen for dinner and Touya glaring and saying absolutely not, Shindou. Kiyoharu is pretty sure he was the one who suggested sushi, but he _knows_ it was Shindou who placed the order. And since it was _ostensibly_ Kiyoharu's idea, it followed suit that Kiyoharu be the one to pay. So, when the delivery boy shows up and informs Kiyoharu that the total is ¥12000, Kiyoharu nearly chokes. It's too late to cancel, so he opens his wallet and takes out all of the cash he has; by the time he is finished paying the bill plus tip, he's left with ¥300. The delivery boy thanks him and hands him three large, heavy bags, then turns and leaves.

Kiyoharu blinks at the bags in his hands. Shindou suddenly appears, grins, and grabs for the closest bag, shouting to Touya that the sushi is here. Before Kiyoharu can say anything, like _what the holy fuck did you order?_ , Shindou is heading towards the kitchen. Still in a state of shock, Kiyoharu follows with the other two bags and places them on the table. Touya is setting the table with soy saucers and long rectangular plates and nice bamboo chopsticks.

Well, _Kiyoharu and Touya_ get nice bamboo chopsticks, and Shindou has a pair of obnoxiously orange plastic chopsticks. When Kiyoharu looks askance at Touya, Touya sighs and says "he always uses those" and leaves it at that. Kiyoharu shrugs and starts unloading the bags while Shindou gleefully places sushi from each open container on his plate. He's glaring at Shindou, who is reaching for one of the unagi that Kiyoharu has just opened. "Why don't you help?" Kiyoharu asks.

Shindou grins. "I did; I ordered the sushi."

Touya is staring at the table with wide eyes. "How much sushi did you _order_ , Shindou?" he asks, taking a seat and placing a few anango on his plate. "We can't possibly eat all of this."

Shindou grins, pops an uramaki into his mouth, and proceeds to chew loudly. Once he's swallowed, he points his chopsticks at Yashiro and announces, "Sure we will. Yashiro and I are having an eating contest."

"We're _what_?" Kiyoharu shrieks at the same time that Touya shakes his head and says, "you're going to make yourselves sick, Shindou."

Shindou is still grinning maniacally, although his chopsticks are now holding a tekkamaki and no longer pointed directly at Kiyoharu's face. "What?" Shindou asks before popping the tekkamaki into his mouth. "I mean," he says once he's finished, "you were the one saying you could eat a pound of sushi on your own."

"It was a figure of speech!" Kiyoharu protests, but Shindou shrugs and pops a futomaki into his mouth. "Will you listen to me, Shindou?"

"Sorry," Shindou replies, "I'm too busy kicking your ass right now."

Intellectually, he knows that Shindou is baiting him. And if Kiyoharu wasn't still stuck on the fact that Shindou is eating _¥12000 worth of sushi_ while Kiyoharu gapes like a fish, he would be smarter, but his mouth and his brain aren't connected, and so he's telling Shindou "wipe that smirk off your face, asshole, and prepare to get _creamed_ " before he knows what he's doing.

Touya sighs and takes a delicate bite of his inarizushi. "You will regret this," he says with a calm achieved by dealing with Shindou for who knows how many years. Kiyoharu would agree, but he's behind by six sushi and currently stuffing his face with the closest rolls.

Twenty minutes later, Shindou is staring at the remaining sushi and making a face. "I can't eat any more," he announces and pushes his plate away. Kiyoharu grimaces, but forces a piece of nigirizushi down his throat. His stomach is uncomfortably full and making a gurgling noise that is vaguely worrisome.

Touya, who is calmly eating a piece of sashimi and looking at them both with an expression that clearly says he thinks they are both idiots, shakes his head as Kiyoharu says, "What's wrong, Shindou? Admitting defeat?" 

Shindou rolls his eyes at Touya and looks at Kiyoharu. "Whatever, you ass. I totally ate more than you did."

If he eats another piece of sushi, he is going to throw up all over the Touya dining room table. "Nope, I beat you by at _least_ six."

Shindou looks like he's going to try to force another piece down, but before he can, Touya takes the last piece of sushi on the table and nonchalantly pops it in his mouth. Kiyoharu realizes that, between the three of them, they managed to eat ¥12000 worth of sushi. For a moment, he is in awe of the teenage male stomach before said stomach roils and Kiyoharu is leaping up from his chair and running towards the nearest restroom. He hears the clatter of what can only be Shindou's chair a second later.


End file.
